Charr and the Spacebridge Pt 2
Spacebridge Outpost A circular ring of metal, almost as tall as the building beside it, marks the perimeter of the spacebridge. The entrance gate, which once slid open and shut, has been permanently jammed open with a metal beam. The delicate spacebridge controls have been moved inside Decepticon Headquarters, and are now part of the computer center. Contents: Rodimus Prime DepthCharge Spacebridge Terminus DepthCharge , if your about IC if not just hanging around OOCly is cool too but he is doing an IC pose so just in case you do want a bit of RP, is sitting down beside the space bridge ring that is pretty much all dismantled and labelled and has been covered with special spray on travel foam for protection (which Moonracer has been plotting to use in Red Alert's office) Rodimus Prime trudges into the spacebridge area, but is actually just looking for company rather than to find out how the spacebridge work is proceeding. As DepthCharge is the only one here aside from possibly Jetfire, the Autobot Commander plops down next to the aquabot, "Heya, DepthCharge. How are you holding up?" DepthCharge looks over towards Rodimus Prime and emits in his classic deranged speech mannerism, "Greetings Autobot Leader Rodimus Prime. I am doing well. Though the environment of Charr is a little hotter than I am used to, I find staying under cover helps. What about yourself? Are you well? Have you fully recovered from your encounter with Decepticon Leader Galvatron?" Moonracer is probably off somewhere vandalizing the base. Lots of comments about the cannon. Rodimus Prime grins, but it's a pretty pathetic expression right now. "Oh, I'm fine. Dynamo and I taught Galvatron a few things he won't ever forget... until the next time he goes nuts, of course." Indeed, Rodimus's damage mostly consists of the few gaping holes in his chest armour, but his internals are functioning just about perfectly once again. "That's not exactly what's got me worried. I've just gone over the last few transmissions from Cybertron and Earth... seems like things aren't going so well there." DepthCharge gives Rodimus a surprised and curious expression. This is the first he has heard of such news. Then again, DC does kinda become preoccupied when a job is given to him, ignoring almost everything else but the task at hand. The amount of time that had passed at Des Moines before he realised that the security codes on his datapad had chanced is testimony to this. Removing his datapad, DepthCharge's fingers quickly fly over the keys as he connects to the Autobot Communications Net and reads the latest postings. After half a minute of going through everything, the Autobot medic look back up at Prime and says, a concerned frown having appeared on his facial features, "Something does certainly appear to be amiss.." Rodimus Prime waits patiently as DC gets all of the reports read. Although Rodimus is just assuming that DC already knew about them and is simply pausing to collect his thoughts. It's the sort of thing technicians seem to like to do. Rodimus sits cross-legged on the burnt ground and idly pokes the silvery metal that makes up the ring around the spacebridge. "First up, I have a sinking feeling whoever let Vic out is going to get away with it." Roddo shrugs and smirks, "Although it does save me the difficult problem of trying to figure out what the Hell to do with him. He's not a bad person, really. Just... misguided. Reeeaaally misguided. And now it seems on Cybertron it isn't even safe to be walking in the halls of Autobot Headquarters without being /murdered/." DepthCharge asks Rodimus Prime, rubbing some of the dusty Charr ground off his optic visor where they have no doubt been carried by some of the strange atmospheric conditions of this planet, "Can nothing be done for Autobot Victory Leo? I wasn't involved with the initial 'procedure' that caused his problems. But upon becoming the medic Commanding Officer I did bring myself up to speed with his case history. It seems a shame that he has to live on the outskirts of Autobot society because of problems that are beyond his control." But Victory Leo isn't really the issue here. The murders are. He says, "The situation on Cybertron is certainly a concern. I would recommend for a lock down to be commenced, but from the sounds of things the individual responsible for the murders has full access to the city. The last thing we want to do is to trap innocent Autobots in with a murderer." Rodimus Prime idly presses a finger in the dusty ground and runs it sideways, and then downwards, making a slightly acute angle. Rodimus sighs at DepthCharge's question, "Honestly, DepthCharge? I have no clue. Whatever happened to him in the procedure that made him, didn't exact make him particularly stable. He's my copy, yeah, but he's also one Hell of a violent and tempermental fellow. I don't know if anything medically can be done to help him out, but I somehow think he wouldn't accept any such help to 'change' him. I'd love it if he were able to adapt to an Autobot lifestyle like ninety-nine percent of the Autobot forces are, but it hasn't worked out very well. If he returned home right now, I'd accept him in." Rodimus smirks, "But that's pretty unlikely." Rodimus pauses before continuing, also still drawing in the dirt with his finger. "The whole thing on Cybertron is also a problem - note that I don't think Vic is involved anyhow or anything. I'll leave the lock-down idea up to Red Alert. Hmm, maybe I should talk to him about declaring a full state of emergency..." DepthCharge gives Prime a sympathetic look, guessing at how he must feel. See, this is why DC always gets nervous when people want him to play lasercore doctor. There are so many things that can go wrong. At least Moonracer turned out okay. Nothing bad happened with her laser core surgery. It isn't as though DC has unwittingly unleashed that evil Decepticon Chimera onto the world. "If it helps, Autobot Leader Rodimus Prime, when I have some more free time I will start a file on possible methods that could be employed to help Autobot Victory Leo. Nothing may ever come from it, but if he does ever approach you asking for assistance with his problems at least there will be options available for review." Yeah, we all have to have hope, right? DepthCharge does remark though, regarding the murders, "If Autobot Red Alert hasn't already thought of it, I do recommend a quarantine situation for all incoming flights from Cybertron to Earth. The last thing we want to do is unleash this killer onto the terrans." Snort. Nothing wrong with Moonracer? I'm sorry, what have you been sniffing? Rodimus sighs as DC suggests fixing Vic, "I don't know if he'd accept such help. He isn't the sort that likes having people mess around with his lasercore. Not after the /last/ time, anyway... but, I suppose it's good to have that option available... I mean, y'know..." Rodimus pauses in his drawing and gazes up at the aquabot with a look of sadness and distant hope, "Just in case he does ask for help, right?" Several gumbies arrive, and one of them salutes, "Sir, the transmittor is available for use. Do you still need it." Rodimus nods and gestures for it to be brought over, which it is. "Lets both have a little chat with Red, shall we? I'm sure I should get in contact with him." He starts fiddling with the dials with surprising competance, "Red Alert, this is Rodimus Prime and DepthCharge. Do you read me?" Rodimus Prime pulls out the radio and adjusts some of the dials. Rodimus Prime gets a transmission back: Yes I read you. Switch to the Security Channel for a better encryption and easier transmission. Red Alert out. DepthCharge sits there and watches on with interest as Rodimus contacts Red Alert. He wonders what the security director makes of these murders. Rodimus Prime and DC talk over the super-secret radio like nerds. Rodimus Prime grows quiet. Very quiet. DepthCharge says to Rodimus, rising from where he was sitting in front of the radio equipment, "If you do not mind, sir, I think I will go and begin examining the shuttle's cargo bays and determine the best way to carry the space bridge components back." Rodimus Prime nods to DepthCharge, "Sure thing. Let me know if you need any help." Rodimus looks down at what he was drawing. It's a poor rendering of the Autobot insignia. Leaving it, the Autobot Commander stands up, dusting himself off with both hands. Roddo then heads over to the spacebridge himself. Although not a technician, it's still a pretty cool toy. ---- '' (commercial break) '' DepthCharge is working away at the moment, loading modules of the space bridge into the shuttles that are the golden age and Jetfire. Been doing it for most of the night so it looks as though he should soon be finished. Moonracer is continuing to vandalize, waiting for people to call her to actually do something. DepthCharge hmms and has only a few modules left. Though it is gonna be a bit difficult to get them in, due to the massive cargo they already are carrying. He sends off a quick radio to Moonracer, asking if she can come and assist him. Moonracer arrives in about the amount of time it would take someone to put away a can of spraypaint, and run at a leisurely jog towards the space bridge. Casually she approaches DepthCharge with a cheerful, "You needed me for something?" DepthCharge asks Moonracer, motioning to the two modules that are left, "I seem to be running into a little difficulty. I wish to transport all of the spacebridge back but I can't seem to get these last two items to fit in. Any idea?" Moonracer frowns, thinking, "Erm... Hmm. Not offhand..." she studies the modules. "The rest are in the shuttles?" DepthCharge nods and replies to Moonracer, "Yes they are. Divided up between Autobot Jetfire and the Golden Ages. I guess we could always look at calling up another shuttle." Moonracer laughs, "That might be the only way. Unless you're planning on leaving some of us behind." she grins. DepthCharge nods and says, "Hmmm.." Eeek. Don't tell me he is considering it? But in the end sanity wins out and DepthCharge approaches the extended radio equipment that they setup so they could talk about the person who freed leo and sends of a radio message. Moonracer gives DepthCharge a shrug. He can consider it-- but there /are/ two less people here than there were on the trip up. Sheng and Pathfinder are already gone. Eventually, after a little waiting, another shuttle arrives from Autobot City and lands next to the golden age. Motioning Moonacer to help, DC begins to load up the final modules into the new shuttle. Moonracer helps as best as a femme can do. At least the modules aren't /that/ heavy. Right? Right? Grr. DepthCharge takes the second last modle, and lets Moonracer take the last, and carefully DepthCharge *hefts* it up and carries it towards the newly arrived shuttle. DepthCharge finishes loading his module in and steps on out of the shuttle, dusting his hands. Easy! Moonracer helps load up, peers at DepthCharge, pondering the location of the storage of that nifty sprayfoam. She's gotten an idea, and... possibly when she gets back to earth... DepthCharge can't read Moonracer's thoughts. But if he could he would probably say talk to Pathfinder since she is the one who controls the inventory. The Aquabot watches Moonracer load up the last module and DepthCharge goes to do a quick visual check of the area to ensure they haven't missed anything. Moonracer forgot to dot an 'i' and cross a 't' on a label of one of her graphitti images of Galvatron in a compromising position with Starscream, but hey. It'll have the desired impact. Moonracer waits for DepthCharge at the entrance. DepthCharge does a final visual check and nods, walking over to Moonracer and saying, "Everything appears to be in order. We should make sure everyone is present and accounted for before preparing to depart." Moonracer grins. "All the Dinobots on the shuttle?" she asks, "I'll go make a pass around the base, if you'd like." DepthCharge nods to Moonracer and says, "Sure. Tell them there will be war stories told on the trip back. That should get their attention." Moonracer grins. "Sure!" she jogs off. Yay Moonracer. Always willing to run around like crazy. Landing Field The level plain outside of Decepticon Headquarters has been smoothed further here, to make an even surface for ships to land. Raised areas of ground have been scraped flat, while slight depressions have been filled in with gravel. Rows of cones have been placed around the field in a symmetrical pattern, the blue light at their tips blinking steadily to guide incoming ships. They send an electronic as well as a visual signal that responds only to officially cleared vessels. However, when energy reserves are low, these beacons are switched off. DepthCharge walks about the shuttles, checking that everything is ready for them to depart. DepthCharge nods as everything seems to be in order with the shuttles and waits to see how Moonracer is going with the Dinobots. Autoscout enters from the Central Courtyard - DHQ to the east. Sub-Commander Ultra Magnus broadcasts on AHQ channels, "This is Ultra Magnus, report in, all sectors." Moonracer continues to run around trying to locate all of the dinobots, and personell in the base. Of course, she /does/ stop to put the finishing touches on that picture of Galvatron and Starscream. DepthCharge is presently walking around the shuttles, checking their status. There are three shuttles in total, Jetfire, the Golden Age and one other. All of them have been loaded with the now dismantled space bridge. Yay! We steal from the rich and give to ourselves. Firestar says, "Nothing doing here boss. Quiet as near as I can tell." Autoscout slowly eeks into the Space Bridge Outpost from the direction of the Decepticon Headquarters. The diminutive scout is quiet, but Soundwave knows it might be easy to discover so he does not drive it to close to the Autobots. Simply trying to get an idea of what they are up to from a safe distance. DepthCharge nods to himself as he sees that everything looks in order with the shuttles and takes out his medical scanner to give the area where the bridge was one last sweep of the area. And no, he doesn't detect the Autoscout. Rather, he is just checking the environmental conditions to later analysis in case the spacebridge was configured especially for Charr. Crosshair says, "All quiet on the outskirts of the city, Sub-Commander." Sub-Commander Ultra Magnus sounds a bit worried over something, "I appreciate the reports..but I meant Autobot Headquarters on Cybertron. I need backup in the command center..and fast. Something is down here with me...and someone try to check on Kup. I don't have a clue where he is but that transmission did NOT sound good." Moonracer caps a spraypaint can, and eventually returns to report, "Looks like we're pretty much all out of here..." DepthCharge asks Moonracer, nodding, "Are all the Dinobots accounted for? After my final check all pieces of the spacebridge are accounted for." Soundwave receives a radio transmission from Scandal. Moonracer nods, counting Dinos. "Swoop is on the first shuttle. . . " Soundwave receives a radio transmission. Soundwave steps out from the courtyard. "Autobots... surrender or face termination." Granted, he's alone, but hey, they don't know that... or do they! The Autoscout suddenly emerges as it launches into the air, transforms into a skeletal-tape-form and enters Soundwave's chest compartment. Moonracer stops, seeing a lone Decepticon suddenly appear. Let this be some horrible practical joke. Let this be a hologram... She reaches for her pistols anyhow. "What the heck...." And crap. Dinobots are pretty much all loaded... DepthCharge glances over towards Soundwave as the new arrival emerges and says, taking a step back, "Decepticon Soundwave? You are trespassing on an Autobot base. We have hundreds of our members presently stationed here, so leave now and I will not give the order for them to attack." Okay, so it is all lies. But hopefully Soundres doesn't know it. This is SOUNDWAVE. This is the head of the DCI... he knows what we had for breakfast for primus' sake! Soundwave would smile if he could, as he knows all too well thanks to the scouting intelligence as well as his own groups easedropping on the Autobots that they are few in number, most having allready left to the Landing Field or worse, having allready Launched. But, he also knows that other than his faithful Ravage, he is alone. Scandal having moved into the Decepticon Headquarters to secure it. "It would seem Deception... lies beyond Depthcharge's reach. Autobot forces... small, and growing smaller by the minicycle. One chance for survival remains.... surrender the space bridge components... to Soundwave." Yes, he has a great poker face... but he's as full of it as Depthcharge. It's just a matter of who's going to call who's bluff. Soundwave transmits a message via radio to Scandal. Soundwave stands in the center of the entrance from the courtyard, his rifle in both hands, ready should the Autobots force him to attack. Scandal dashes forth across the ground after receiving Soundwave's radio message. Her wings flare open and kick up dust as she keeps a low profile but -flies-. She's moving fast... Moonracer has both weapons in hand. It's instinct. She's also probably a little closer to Soundwave than DepthCharge, since she was just /coming/ from the base. "Yeah. Right." she finally says, "And you have quite a little army with you. Where'd you land your shuttle?" Bluff. Yes. Run away? Erm. It would be nice, however ... DC still needs to get out of here. Moonracer knows she's expendible-- just another 'soldier'... but DepthCharge has the knowledge needed for the space bridge. "DepthCharge You wanna get out of here?" Someone sneaks silently across the perimeter of the spacebridge outpost. This sneaky fellow can only be Ravage, Soundwave's handy saboteur and demolitions expert. Confident that his electromagnetic emissions shield has bent the light around him, Ravage continues towards the Autobot shuttles. There are three shuttles, and Ravage's storage system hasn't been fully repaired, thus he carries enough charges to blow up the shuttle carrying the most essential parts of the spacebridge. Looks like this will be a game of luck... and Ravage hates anything that relies on luck, a professional saboteur cannot rely on something as unpredictable as luck and believing in it has proven fatal to many colleagues before Ravage. No... he has to pick the one that's the right one and he doesn't have the luxury of time to look around hundreds of crates one by one when other operatives are buying time for him. Ooooh boy. Scandal strides up to you, hips swaying slightly and a smirk on her face. She looks you optic to optic, leans in slightly and then out of nowhere a sword whips at your chest, slicing and dicing until finally, she vanishes in a puff of smoke and a sweet laughter. Carved into your chest is... 'You've been +nommed!' DepthCharge looks between Soundwave and Moonracer and says, "Yes, I think escape would be a very feasible option." And, since he is in close proximity to Moonracer, DepthCharge concentrates. Blue energy starts to flow out of his form and fairly quickly it morphs into a glowing blue forcefield between Soundwave and the Autobots. DepthCharge says to Moonracer, "But I am not leaving on my own." Soundwave takes a single step forward and repeats his first statement upon arriving. "Surrender Autobots... or face Termination." Soundwave launches a single missile into the shield, it detonates upon it without destroying it. Scandal jerks slightly and soars UP until she hovers over the top of the forcefield. Seeing what Soundwave is up to she speaks, "Commander Soundwave. Alpha team has taken control of the Command Compound as you ordered. They merely await orders to move in for the kill." Soundwave launches a single missile from his shoulder. The weapon streaks through the air between his location and the Autobots quickly, leaving a trail of white smoke behind it to mark its passing. As the missile makes contact with the blue energy-shield, it detonates into a thousand shards. While impressive, it does little to the shield itself. Someone has finally made a decision, having opted for a more scientific approach at deducting which of the shuttles that the essential parts of the spacebridge might be located in. Using has keen sense of sight, Ravage is scans the heat emissions of all three of the shuttles, believing that the Autobot would have prepared to shuttle carrying the essential parts for launch at moment's notice due to its importance - of course he didn't know that in reality the third shuttle was the one recently dispatched here - and he proceeds to advance towards the said shuttle. Once inside, Ravage quickly moves towards the most crowded and least visible part of the shuttle. Once there, Ravage dumps down several explosive charges, enough to destroy the contents inside the shuttle. Here goes priming the bombs for timed and remote detonation... Moonracer raises her pistols, pointing directly at Soundwave. And one jerking up as Scandal suddenly appears. "Get out of here, DepthCharge... I can catch up-- And I'm never surrendering." she gives Soundwave a dangerous grin. Ooo. The grin that unnerves Red Alert (not that that's any big feat). "But I'm no going to let them take you, or the space bridge." She does manage to hide a wince as the missile detonates in front of her. Effort. "I'll cover for you, if you'll just go." DepthCharge shakes his head. He is not leaving Moonracer to Soundwave's mercy. He concentrates on keeping the shield up, even more so as the missile impacts with it, and says to the femme, "No. That is not an option. I have enough energon in reserve to fly us both to the shuttle whilst shielding us. Though I appreciate your willingness to sacrifice yourself, it is unnecessary." Sub-Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Crosshair, to the Command Center..and if you see Pathfinder SHOOT HER." Crosshair says, "...Understood, sir." Soundwave would again smile if he could. The Autobots are most entertaining this cycle. He says nothing to them openly, instead there is a clicking noise from his missile launcher, as if something were rotating into position, then another missile streaks from his shoulder at the pair of Autobots. This missile leaves the same white trail and seems the same, until it detonates upon the shield's energy. As it erupts, it releases a thousand tiny particals... all of which erupt into small mini-explosions across the entire surface of the shield, draining some of it's power, but not near enough to destroy it. .... Could it be that Soundwave is toying with them? Moonracer narrows her optics, "Can you really?" she asks, still managing not to flinch. More explosions. Why isn't he just destroying the field, and taking them out... Probably enjoying draining DC's reserves, and planning on slow execution afterwards... so... hesitation is costing. "Let's go then... we have what we need--" she's impulsive, rash, pranksterish, but she is definately not stupid. Sub-Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Air Raid, transform into Insecticide mode and report to AHQ!" Scandal frowns, Soundwave ignoring her, "Sir... I would hope you didn't bring me and Alpha Team along to take over an undefended edifice..." her tone slightly warning. Making sure to play the role as well as can be expected... it's not hard to believe she'd be leading a small team of crack commando's after all. Someone finishes inputting the last set of commands to the charges and quickly leaps out of the shuttle, the mission has been accomplished... or at least Ravage hopes it has been accomplished. The answer will be revealed in a few months time down the road. If the Autobots gets their own express transit to Cybertron and vice versa, then we'll know Ravage screwed up. He shouldn't worry too much, Soundwave and the others is understanding of his situation, right? RIGHT!? Ravage clears a suitable amount of distance from the shuttle before sending off a radio transmission to Soundwave. Ravage transmits a message via radio to Soundwave. Soundwave receives a radio transmission. DepthCharge's optic visor dims as he routes more power into the shield as yet another explosion buckets it. Having finally received Moonracer's confirmation, the Aquabot medic nods and steps next to her. A frown of concentration is evident on DC's face as he keeps he forcefield active and as he does so DepthCharge reaches out and grasps Moonracer into a hug. Now, keep your minds out of the gutter, people. We are robots! ;) Whilst hugging Moonracer to himself, DepthCharge shifts the forcefield's projection so that it wraps around both of them. Then, slowly, DepthCharge begins to rise into the air, carrying Moonracer with him. Shame that Scandal is directly above them. Soundwave looks up to Scandal, his weapon testing having taken his attention from his false minions. A gleam crosses his visor as another rotating sound comes from his missile launcher. A third rocket, this one looking strange compared to most conventional rockets, streaks out after the escaping Autobots. The missile detonates near the heads of the Autobots, just as the others did, only this one releases some form of chemical. The goop is green in color and as it erupts from the missile it covers much of the shield. Though it burns away due to the energy of the forcefield, and it does no damage to the occupants. It does however cause more energy to be drained from the shield. As he scans the escaping Autobot's energy readings, he is pleased. His development of more passive weapons, able to take captives as opposed to destroying them outright, would seem to be going smoothly. It is most fortunate that the Autobots did not find his laboratory here on Charr.... the real reason he led the Decepticons here.... not the Spacebridge or its technology. But it is a nice front for others to concentrate on. Soundwave transmits in ultra high frequency to Ravage, "allow them to escape with the explosive... it shall destroy them for us." Scandal floats sideways away from the Field and speaks into her Comm, "Alpha Team, be ready. If they make the slightest move for the Compound, I want a Delta Strike launched, full concentration. Someone receives Soundwave's command, understanding the logic of his master's instructions, he continues to withdraw from the area. He's completed his part of the mission, now it's up to the tape master and Scandalicious' meddle to bring this mission to a close. Just before Ravage clears the area, he sends one final message to Soundwave. Ravage transmits a message via radio to Soundwave. Soundwave receives a radio transmission. Maybe she should've forced DepthCharge to go on without her. These attacks are slowly draining him-- if it wasn't for Moonracer's added weight... "Going to make it?" she asks him very very quietly. DepthCharge emits a groan as more energy is sucked from his shields. Mental note, find out what that green goop is. But, DC has little time for such thoughts, he has to concentrate on getting Moonracer and himself to the shuttles. DepthCharge isn't so much as flying anymore, but hurtling himself through the air in the general direction of the shuttles as he tries to keep the shield up AND fly with what energon he has left. The ping of Scandal's weapon fire echoes around the two as the shield remains and DC and Moonracer start to fall towards the shuttle. Whee! As the goop evaporates in a single round, it is effective, but can be improved greatly. Soundwave considers his tests finished so the Bots are of no use to him. Best to let them reach the shuttle with their cargo so that they can simply detonate in the cold depths of space. He fires a few bursts from his rifle to make it seem he is still interested in their destruction, then he falls back towards the command center. Sub-Commander Ultra Magnus says, "This is Ultra Magnus. We've located Pathfinder, Warpath, Stratosphere and Sheng down a pit near the Glass Abyss. We require backup and immediate medevac.." Ah crud. This is going to hurt, isn't it? No. Moonracer isn't afraid of falling, heights, or getting hurt. What she is afraid of is not going to happen. She won't let it. The shield keeps the ground from doing anything it isn't supposed to do, but what about DepthCharge? She doesn't actually let the motion stop, and sorta drags him onto the shuttle. Soundwave transmits a message via radio. Scandal receives a radio transmission from Soundwave. Yes, the two impact with the ground but luckily the forcefield protects them and as soon as they are on the ground the shield disappears. DC is dragged into the shuttle, having almost used up all his energon. But he has enough energon to fire off a single radio message, medic to medic, before being dragged inside to protection. And the radio message is:- DepthCharge Soundwave: You make stupid children. Soundwave doesn't take that last comment lightly.... his missile launcher makes the rotating sound before it unleashes a full volley of missiles at the shuttle's engines. All of them, plane old ordinary explosives. But, hidden umong them is a single tracking device that strays strikes the shuttle a slight distance from the main explosions. He says nothing, content that the shuttle will be destroyed soon enough by Ravage's explosives... the tracking device will tell him that soon enough. Sub-Commander Ultra Magnus says, "DAMNIT where's my backup! Is anyone monitoring this frequency?! I've got a dozen trans-organics, 4 disabled Autobot's and Crosshair to watch my back! We need a medic down here to get these four out of here!" And so the shuttles blast off, soaring for the stars. Except for the shuttle DC is in. That one, thanks to DC's heroic insult, receives a number of explosions to its rear and is only just able to make it out of the planet's gravity well, spluttering and coughing as it goes. Ah well, at least it was the impulse engines that were shot up and not the FTL engines. So thus ends the Autobot occupation of Charr. And all is well in the Universe. Until of course the cargo of Shuttle #3 explodes on route to Earth. BOOM Soundwave stands at attention, the Autobots present on Charr of no concern as that one word dances arcross the Autobot frequency.... Transorganic .... knowing all too well just what that could mean Soundwave opens up communications to Cybertron and turns away from the fleeing Autobots. A inner smile is brief as the shuttle explodes, but it is short lived as it was not the shuttle containing Moonracer and Depthcharge. He gathers his tapes and Scandal, the only actual Decepticons on the planet and heads for DHQ. Epilogue. Shuttle number three was almost destroyed. Fortunately thanks to Inferno's analness about fire safety protocol emergency containment fields activated and the space bridge cargo on that shuttle was saved. Another shuttle headed off from Earth to salvage the parts from the third shuttle that was drifting through space. And so eventually the Autobots all returned home. With a space bridge and a wild story. The End Perceptor says, "Autobots. Soundwave has intercepted our communications and is currently aware of our present preoccupation. A tactical annalysis of the situation suggests a high probability of a Decepticon attack within the next few megacycles(hours). Sub-Commander Ultra Magnus sounds mad at this point, and the sound of gunfire and things going SPLAT is clearly audible, "What part of 'REQUIRE BACKUP AUTOBOT'S DOWN' isn't getting THROUGH!? Damnit all is the com system fragged again!? And has anyone found what happened to KUP!?" *BLAM BLAM KRACKABLAM!!* Jetfire's internal speakers sounds, "I'll still be hanging back, feel free to fly yourselves back to Cybertron. I don't know the way either." Powerglide says, "Never fear! POWERGLIDE is on the way!" Soundwave uses Gears Voice "There's no way to stop it! We're gonna die, I just know it. We might as well just give up. Chief of security Red Alert says, "What is your position Gears ?" Powerglide says, "No no no, Gears. You forget, *I* am here. Perhaps you didn't hear. *I*. *Me*. *Powerglide*. Pfft, we got this thing all wrapped up." Soundwave gives no reply. For all he knows, Gears is asleep on Earth somewhere. Powerglide says, "Gears? Gears? Can ya hear me, buddy? Gears? You haven't been lulled into a sense of awe due to my sheer badassery again, have you?" Chief of security Red Alert says, "Powerglide where are you ?" Powerglide says, "I'm headin' in to pull Magnus's tailpipe out of the fire." Chief of security Red Alert sounds annoyed "Well that's almost acurate as 'over there' now is it ?" Soundwave says, "Ultra Magnus...." Soundwave says, "Your Autobots on Charr... send their regards. Some... will be returning too you." Rodimus Prime says with a touch of humour in it, "Tell me something, Soundwave, do you really have nothing better to do than waste time trying to convince everyone that you have a big tailpipe? Or is this your way of sucking up to the day-glo cannon?" Sub-Commander Ultra Magnus says, "I wondered what the stench on the comsystems was..hey Prime, you might want to get that fixed. Soundwave..you and I are going to discuss your antics..someplace private..where I can explain the error of your ways..over the course of several hours.." Autobot Message: 3/19 Posted Author Spacebridge Mon Apr 14 Jetfire ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ All the spacebridge modules and vital components has been successfully transferred from Charr to Autobot City on Earth. We estimate that the time between reassembling the dismantled spacebridge and converting our existing power supplies to be compatiable to that of the spacebridge to take two days. Research will commence once the spacebridge has been fully assembled, rest assured that we too will soon be able to understand and utilize the spacebridge technology; the research and development department promises that. This may very well change the way we Autobots face the civil war with the Decepticons. As progress continues, more updates will be made on the faction's general announcement board. -Jetfire Landing Pad The smell of heated tarmac hits you first as you survey the landing and liftoff point for all flights to Cybertron. The wreckage of previous battles here are off to the back in a jumbled heap. To the southeast is the massive form of Autobot City itself, a bit battle-scarred, but still operational. Surrounding you on all other sides are forests of large conifer trees. The spaceport absolutely sparkles with a new shine - in fact, it's almost blinding in direct sunlight. Spots are a thing of the past, and each building has a brand new coat of paint. Even the *scrap* piles look like they've been cleaned off and straightened up. Autobot Message: 3/20 Posted Author Update: Charr Tue Apr 15 Jetfire ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ << Jetfire >> "We have successfully dismantled the spacebridge into modules and transported them to Earth, unfortunately this endeavor has costed us a great deal." A video recording of an Autobot shuttle exploding into several large chunks of debris is shown with the planet of Charr in the distant. "Due to the situation on Cybertron regarding the latest attacks on Autobot inside our facilities, our forces were spread too thin. I'm afraid the Decepticons has taken advantage of our deficiencies on Charr and sent a covert operations team, lead by Soundwave, to regain control and plant explosives on what they must have assumed to be the shuttle containing the most vital components of the spacebridge. Unfortunately, their efforts were successful in retaking the base. Charr has now fallen under Decepticon control once again. While the Decepticon operative failed to sabotage the correct shuttle carrying the vital components of the spacebridge, our fortune is bitter sweet. The shuttle, transporting Pathfinder's RDLM, has been destroyed along with the Autobot crews piloting it. Memorial services will take place tomorrow night on both Cybertron and Autobot City for those who wishes to attend." << No Jetfire >>